goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Randall, Menlo and the Ashleys Ground Lawson and his Friends
Randall, Menlo and the Ashleys Ground Lawson and his Friends is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis as part of the Recessverse, published on March 28th 2019 Transcript At the village, Randall, Menlo and the Ashleys confronted Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy, Kurst the Worst and Clyde Philmore, and they started scolding them. Randall: Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob, Kurst and Clyde, all of you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a month! Menlo: This means no bullying any kids in the playground, no playing dodgeball, no movies, no fast food places and no fun of any sort! Ashley A: Go to your rooms right now! Ashley B: And never come out! Ashley: Q: So you will have punishments! Ashley T: Yeah! And stay there! Lawson and his friends stormed off and went back to their houses, feeling angry. Lawson: Man, this whomps! How could those creeps do this to us?! Randall, Menlo and the Ashleys cheered. Randall: Yay! We grounded Lawson and his friends! Yay! Menlo: Well done, Randall! You're the genius! Ashleys: Ooh, randallous! Just then, Lawson and his friends came with their fathers, and Lawson and his friends were angry and upset and complained about Randall, Menlo and the Ashleys. Lawson: There they are, dad! Those jerks from our school Randall, Menlo and the Ashleys grounded us! Gelman: They're nothing but idiots! Mundy: Yeah, this is an outrage! Skeens: This whomps! Lazy Kid: Yeah, this whomps. Sue Bob: That weasel boy is such a creep! Kurst: And his friend Menlo was a creep too! Clyde: And the Ashleys were creeps too! They're bossy like Spinelli, Swinger Girl and Tara! Lawson: This time they grounded us! The fathers were furious with their children, much to the delight of Randall, Menlo and the Ashleys. Lawson's dad: And you deserved it! All eight of you, you have been bad kids, especially you, Erwin! That's it, all of you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a month! Erwin, go home and go to your room now! Gelman's dad: Gelman, go home and go to your room now! Mundy's dad: Conrad, go home and go to your room now! Skeens' dad: Greg, go home and go to your room now! Lazy Kid's dad: Richard, go home and go to your room now! Sue Bob's dad: Sue Bob, go home and go to your room now! Kurst's dad: Kirsten, go home and go to your room now! Clyde: Clyde, go home and go to your room now! Lawson and his friends went home, crying. Lawson and his friends: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Lawson's dad was impressed with Randall, Menlo and the Ashleys. Lawson's dad: Hey, Randall, Menlo and the Ashleys! Thanks for grounding my son and his friends! They deserved it! I will call all your parents to let them know that you grounded my son and his friends! Randall, Menlo and the Ashleys rushed off. Randall: Oh boy! Our parents will be so proud of us! Menlo: Yeah! Lawson and his friends will be punished! Ashleys: Ooh, scandalous! Back in Randall's house, Leonard Weems and Mrs Weems were very proud of their son Randall. Leonard: Randy, thank you for grounding Lawson and his friends! They are bad kids! You are now ungrounded. Mrs Weems: You can do what you want. Randall felt happy. Randall: Yay! Thanks, mum and dad! You're the best! Back in Menlo's house, Menlo's parents were very proud of their son Menlo. Menlo's dad: Menlo, thank you for grounding Lawson and his friends! They are bad kids! You are now ungrounded. Menlo's mum: You can do what you want. Menlo felt happy. Menlo: Yay! Thanks, mum and dad! You're the best! Back in Ashley A's house, Ashley A's parents were very proud of their daughter Ashley A. Mr Armbruster: Ashley, thank you for grounding Lawson and his friends! They are bad kids! You are now ungrounded. Mrs Armbruster: You can do what you want. Ashley A felt happy. Ashley A: Yay! Thanks, mum and dad! You're the best! Ooh, scandalous! Back in Ashley B's house, Ashley B's parents were very proud of their daughter Ashley B. Mr Boulet: Ashley, thank you for grounding Lawson and his friends! They are bad kids! You are now ungrounded. Mrs Boulet: You can do what you want. Ashley B felt happy. Ashley B: Yay! Thanks, mum and dad! You're the best! Ooh, scandalous! Back in Ashley Q's house, Ashley Q's parents were very proud of their daughter Ashley Q. Mr Quinlan: Ashley, thank you for grounding Lawson and his friends! They are bad kids! You are now ungrounded. Mrs Quinlan: You can do what you want. Ashley Q felt happy. Ashley Q: Yay! Thanks, mum and dad! You're the best! Ooh, scandalous! Back in Ashley T's house, Ashley T's parents were very proud of their daughter Ashley T. Mr Tomassian: Ashley, thank you for grounding Lawson and his friends! They are bad kids! You are now ungrounded. Mrs Tomassian: You can do what you want. Ashley T felt happy. Ashley T: Yay! Thanks, mum and dad! You're the best! Ooh, scandalous! Cast Randall Weems, Lawson, Mundy, Menlo's dad and Mr Armbruster-Eric Menlo and Leonard Weems (Randall's dad)-Paul Ashley Armbruster-Emma Ashley Boulet-Amy Ashley Quinlan-Allison Ashley Tomassian-Salli Gelman, Sue Bob's dad and Mr Tomassian-Joey Skeens-Brian Lazy Kid-Duncan Sue Bob Murphy and Mrs Tomassian-Kendra Kurst the Worst and Mrs Quinlan-Kimberly Clyde Philmore and Mr Boulet-Steven Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad)-Wiseguy Gelman's dad and Mr Skeens (Skeens' dad)-Simon Mr Mundy (Mundy's dad)-Alan Lazy Kid's dad-Duncan Mr Kurst (Kurst's dad) and Clyde's dad-Diesel Mrs Weems and Mrs Armbruster-Kate Menlo's mum-Grace Mr Quinlan-Dallas Mrs Boulet-Veena Category:All Lawson deserves Category:All Gelman deserves Category:All Mundy deserves Category:All Skeens deserves Category:All Lazy Kid deserves Category:All Sue Bob Murphy deserves Category:All Kurst the Worst deserves Category:All Clyde Philmore deserves Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff